1. Field
One embodiment of the present invention relates to a cooling device having a pipe, through which a coolant flows. Another embodiment of the present invention relates to an electronic apparatus equipped with the cooling device.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic apparatus, such as a portable computer, tends to be slimmed down. In association with slimming down, a cooling device for cooling a heating element, such as a CPU, also tends to be made slim. In order to make the cooling device slim, a practice for thinly forming a passage through which a coolant flows has been carried out.
In order to prevent reduction in the strength of the passage, which would otherwise be caused by slimming down, a multi-hole pipe having a plurality of holes is adopted for the passage. Since partition walls, which partition the holes, function as columns, the required strength of the multi-hole pipe is ensured.
The multi-hole pipe of this type is formed by means of, e.g., extrusion molding (see, e.g., JP-A-2000-193385).
Alternatively, the multi-hole pipe of this type has a structure having a first plate-like body whose one surface has a plurality of protruding sections, and a second plate-like body having recessed sections to fit the protruding sections. By means of the protruding sections of the first plate-like body fitting the recessed sections of the second plate-like body, the protruding sections and the recessed sections constitute partition walls, to thus form a plurality of holes (see, e.g., JP-A-2005-7459). The first and second plate-like bodies disclosed in JP-A-2005-7459 are formed by means of rolling.